Zala
(Viz, FUNimation); Ms. New Year's Eve (4Kids) | first = Chapter 155; Episode 103 | affiliation = Baroque Works (former) | occupation = Spiders Cafe owner; Officer agent of Baroque Works (former) | alias = | jva = Rin Mizuhara (eps 103-104), Yuko Tachibana (eps 107+, Movie 8) | 4kids eva = Bella Hudson | Funi eva = Leah Clark | dfbackcolor = 223C85 | dftextcolor = E9E1D5 | dfname = Toge Toge no Mi | dfename = Spike-Spike Fruit | dfmeaning = "Toge" means "spike" | dftype = Paramecia }} Paula, codenamed Miss Doublefinger, was the second highest ranking female officer agent in Baroque Works. She was partnered with Mr. 1. As of now, she is currently working as the barmaid at the new Spider's Cafe alongside most of her former colleagues. Appearance Paula is a curvy woman with thick lips, and curly, dark-blue hair and dark green eyes. She wears a revealing brown outfit consisting of a short long-sleeved jacket with fur brims, a bikini top with an unusual spider web-like pattern that goes across her stomach, low-riding pants, and platform sandals. She is sometimes seen smoking from a long pipe. Outside of Baroque Works, she wears square glasses, a diamond-patterned bandanna, a tank-top, tight pants, and has her hair tied back in a ponytail. Gallery Personality She is Mr. 1's calm and mild tempered partner who has a funny way of walking that over-exaggerates the "sexy" hip swing that often is used to display a sexy woman. She is not easily amused by the antics of others and remains unweathered in any situation. She displayed a tendency to play with her victims. During her fight with Nami she took her time in dealing with her, only really going after her when she finally lost her patience at Nami's apparently "useless" weapon. She is nonetheless a lethal fighter who does not shy away from violence, much like her partner Mr. 1. She has, however, shown small hints of mercy, as she told Nami that she would kill her as painlessly as possible if she surrendered. She also stated several times during the battle that she feels bad for Nami, because she was stuck with a weapon that appeared to have no use, however it didn't stop her from going after Nami. Relationships Baroque Works Mr. 1 Paula's relationship with Mr. 1 is a strictly professional partnership, with both of them working together to accomplish any task set before them. Abilities and Powers Paula is shown to be a fairly skilled fighter even though she mostly relies on the advantages provided by her Devil Fruit. Even though she is less serious than her partner, going so far as to display amused confidence in her fights, she is shown to be somewhat ruthless herself and certainly feels no sympathy towards her victims. Devil Fruit Paula ate the Toge Toge no Mi Devil Fruit, which allows her to turn any part of her body into deadly sharp spikes. She mainly makes use of her powers to stab her enemies, as well as "doping" herself to increase her muscle mass. Although she occasionally makes use of them to obtain an enhanced speed by sprouting spikes from the bottom of her feet, allowing her to move at major velocity. History Operation Utopia Miss Doublefinger was summoned to Alabasta by Crocodile for the final phase of Baroque Works's plan, where she put up an initial cover of being a cafe owner by her actual name, Paula. She dropped this facade upon the arrival of the rest of the agents, and participated in Operation Utopia directly. She and her partner chases down one of the mysterious pairs who are about to reach Alabasta, believing one of them as the princess. To their dissapointment, it was actually Zoro and Nami. Nami then flees from the scene, thinking there's no way in hell she'll ever win against either Miss Doublefinger or Mr. 1, and Zoro shows no interest to fight her, so she approaches Nami to fight. At first their fight was completely hilarious since Nami is still figuring out her new weapon, the Clima-Tact made by Usopp. At first Miss Doublefinger shows no problem with Nami trying so many ridiculous moves from her weapon, but over the time she had enough of it and finally attacks Nami. Nami managed to dodge several of her first attacks, but eventually she had enough of trying. She rips her blouse and skirt, and ready to fight Miss Doublefinger although she's actually still has no idea about her weapon. Their fight continues, Nami eventually bleed her one of her ankle after unsuccessfully dodge Miss Doublefinger's Stinger Attack. However, Nami managed to create a single black cloud and release a thunder from it, electrocuting Miss Doublefinger. An angered Miss Doublefinger shows no mercy by snatching her head with her spikes-filled hand, but hit Nami's air reflection instead, shocking Miss Doublefinger. Nami then remembered about Usopp's words about the last and the most powerful blow: the Tornado Tempo. Just when she's about to attack, Miss Doublefinger, much to Nami's surprise, managed to stand back and attack her with her spikes-filled head attack called the Sea Urchin. She states that she's targetting for Nami's wounded ankle and knows that the pain makes Nami wouldn't be able to stand much longer. Nami uses her wounded leg to hold Miss Doublefinger's head, angrily states that her legs' wound are nothing to the pain that Vivi had suffer. Nami had enough, and with one blast, she defeated Miss Doublefinger with Tornado Tempo. After Operation Utopia failed with Luffy beating Crocodile, Ms. Doublefinger was found and arrested by the Marines headed by Tashigi. She, along with the other arrested Baroque Works agents were then sent to prison. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" After the events at Alabasta, she can be seen in the cover-arc depicting several Baroque Works agents escaping from prison. Along with the other escapees, she successfully re-establishes a coffee shop after renovating an old building for the purpose. Major Battles * Miss Doublefinger vs. Nami Translation and Dub Issues In the anime and manga, she is seen smoking a long pipe. Interestingly enough, the holder is still seen in the 4Kids dub, although in some scenes it is edited out. She also received edits to her breasts like many other women such as Nico Robin and Nami. In the Viz Manga, her real name, "Paula," was initially translated as "Pola." However, in Miss Goldenweek's cover story, it was switched back to "Paula". Trivia * Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that her dream is to remain as Paula, the cafe owner. * As each female Officer Agent is named after a holiday, Miss Doublefinger's name refers to January 1 (1/1) or New Years Day. Oda explains that "Double finger" refers to his own style of body language he uses when he talks about January 1. He raises the index fingers on both of his hands which represents the month and the day. Coincidentally, Oda's birthday is on January 1, and so is another character's, Portgas D. Ace. * Both her and her partner, Mr. 1, have a "sharpness" theme with spikes and blades, respectively. * Miss Doublefinger is the very first opponent to be defeated by Nami in a one-on-one fight. References Site Navigation de:Paula es:Paula fr:Paula it:Paula Category:Baroque Works Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Alabasta Characters Category:Smokers Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Bartenders